


If You Keep On Believing

by the_madame21



Series: Control: Adventures in the Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omegaverse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dream that you wish (might) come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this part of the series will have multiple chapters.

Somehow…it’d ended up like this. Six guys, in line at a theme park, Bokuto in a giant wizard’s hat.

And if you asked Kei, it looked absolutely fucking ridiculous. 

“This line is really long,” Oikawa said with a charming smile, “We’d be better off leaving now and trying another ride.”

“Nice try.” Iwa said, chewing some of Kuroo’s popcorn. 

“Dude, seriously! Get your own!” Kuroo snarled, snatching the bag away.

“Popcorn’s like eight bucks!” Iwa snapped, trying to grab more.

“Which is exactly why I don’t wanna share with you!” 

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa jumped in, “I’ll go buy you popcorn, so—”

“Oh no you don’t,” Iwa growled, grabbing the omega by the collar. “You’re riding this.” 

“Don’t worry Oiks, this one’s lots of fun!” Bokuto beamed, practically shouting. 

Iwa smiled, tugging at the end of Tooru’s hair encouragingly, “Come on, didn’t you wanna show everyone how brave you were?”

Oikawa groaned at the alpha. 

“If it’s all the same,” Akaashi said, “I’llsit out with Oikawa-san.” 

“I second that.” Tsukki added.

“Ehh?? But Akaashi who’s gonna hold my hand?!”

Kuroo turned to the blonde. “You don’t like rollercoasters Tsukki?” 

“I don’t particularly care one way or another.” 

None of that seemed to matter though. Because in the end, they all rode it. 

And Oikawa cried. 

Tsukki honestly thought Iwa was going to laugh. But he should’ve known by now. When it came to Oikawa, Iwa was a completely different person. 

He was all warm nuzzles and soft touches, despite the fact that Tooru kept pushing him away. “I’m not crying! Stupid Iwa! Stupid stupid stupid!” 

“Hey hey! I’ll right the next one with you Iwa!” Bokuto jeered.

Iwaizumi hesitated, still tending to his omega. 

“Just _go,”_ Oikawa said, sticking his tongue out and crossing his arms, “I rather walk around with Akaashi anyway.”

“Bokuto-san, wouldn’t it be better if—” Kei caught a certain kind of panic in Akaashi’s voice, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint it.

“Ok let’s split up then! Meet back at the ferris wheel in two hours?” Bokuto suggested. 

“Maybe we should—” Iwa tried.

“Perfect!” Oikawa smiled in that dazzling way, already linking his arm around Akaashi’s. 

Bokuto looked at them for a moment, before closing his eyes and shaking his head, yelling at Iwa that they had to do ‘the tumbly one.’

“Hey, Tsukki,” Kuroo pulled him from his thoughts, his hand extended out towards him. “Shall we?” 

Kei didn’t take it, but Kuroo grabbed his hand anyway, leading him through the crowd of people. He’d been doing that a lot, today. “We’ll get lost otherwise.” He said with a smile. 

Tsukishima couldn’t help but find that excuse a bit weak.

They road all the classic rides, including all the boring boat ones to let their legs have arest. 

“You must really love it here.” Kuroo beamed, stretching his legs out on the boat.

Tsukki shrugged, “I’ve never been here before.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened. “Never?”

Kei shook his head. 

Testu bit his lip, but it didn’t stop his smile from spreading across his face. Without warning, he linked their hands together _again_ , fingers weaving around each other. “I’m glad we got to come together, then.” 

Tsukki’s heart pounded. He didn’t like where this was going. That almost sounded like something _boyfriends_ might say to each other. Like something a _couple_ might do. Tsukki unlinked their fingers, crossing his arms over his chest. Kuroo gave him his trademark grin. “Was my hand sweaty?”

Kei glanced at him. “Not particularly.” 

Kuroo nodded, dropping the subject. “You’re ok with staying for the fireworks right?”

Tsukki looked out into the manmade river, watching the ducks swim along with the boats. “Sure.”

* * *

 

“So tell me everything! What’s it like to be bonded?” Bokuto boasted excitedly, leaping to the next ride.

Iwa shrugged, his hands in his pockets. “It’s fine I guess.”

“It’s gotta be more than just fine!” The omega hooted. 

The alpha shrugged again. “Some things are sort of different. But I don’t know. Everything just kind of clicked into place at the same time.”

“Yeah that’s what everyone usually says! I’ve been trying to tell Akaashi—”

“You can’t rush that sort of thing.” Iwa said strictly.

Bokuto frowned, his hopping suddenly halting. “I’m not trying to.” 

“Akaashi’s a practical guy,” Iwa said, “I thought he wanted to wait till you guys graduate?”

“He does.” Bokuto admitted timidly. “But…”

Iwa turned to look at him, and the pair stopped walking altogether.

“What if…he doesn’t want to bond once we graduate?”

“Then it’d be better if you didn’t do it now,” Iwa said, “It’d suck major ass if you bonded and then regretted it later.” 

Bokuto chewed the inside of his cheeks, suggesting the elevator drop. Iwa agreed, following his lead. 

“How did you know you wanted to claim Oikawa?” Bokuto said, once they were in line.

Iwa looked him up and down, and waited until the line had come to a stop before choosing to speak. “I’m not sure. I mean our situation’s kinda different, since we were childhood friends and all. And I mean it’s all kind of a blur, since it happened during his heat. I don’t know,” he explained, “But I remember thinking that if anyone else were doing this to him…” He grineed, “Heh. It pissed me off.” Though his fists were clenched, the alpha was smirking.

“You,” the omega licked his lips, “You wanted him to belong to you.”

“Basically.” Iwa laughed, “Sounds kinda selfish when you put it like that.” 

A lightbulb seemed to go off in Bokuto’s head, his grin growing and his cheeks pink with happiness. “I think I get it now!” he said. 

…

“I don’t blame you,” Oikawa said, finishing off his ice cream sandwich, “It’s not exactly the most common thing in the world, bonding so young.” 

“I’ve tried to explain it to him,” Akaashi said, “But once he gets an idea in his head he won’t let go.”

“Do you love him?” 

Akaashi stopped, looking at the omega. He began to say something, but then closed his mouth.

Oikawa returned the look with a sly smile, poking the alpha's cheek. “That’s answer enough. If that's the case, then what's the harm?”

“The simple fact is that we don’t know what will happen,” Akaashi said evenly, “I do not want to impose on him anything he might regret in the future.”

Oikawa hummed, rocking on his heels, “That’s a sad way to live life, don’t you think?” 

Akaashi scrunched up his features. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Oikawa said, pausing to grab a churro from the seller, “We _never_ know what’s going to happen in the future.” 

Akaashi didn’t shift, his face still contorted in confusion, “That’s exactly the point—”

“That’s exactly _beside_ the point. We could have all _died_ on that rollercoaster." He said dramatically, "You could trip down those stairs and lose your ability to see. Or walk. Or anything. You could win the lottery and then get murdered for the profits—”

“This is all rather extreme—”

“The _point_ is,” Oikawa snapped, “Are you sure that by holding back, you’re not doing something _you’ll_ regret?” 

Akaashi said nothing, his eyes widening briefly before his features returned to their usual deadpan. He pushed past Oikawa, continuing on through the food carts. “We should meet back up with the others.” He said easily.

Tooru smiled, taking a bite of his sweet and agreeing with the alpha, shooting him a knowing glance that Keiji ignored.

* * *

 

The amount of couples at the park was overwhelming. But the amount of single people was perhaps even more so. Kei wasn't unaware of just  _how many_ glances Kuroo was receiving. Something about that made him anxious. 

“Hungry?”

He looked up, snapped from his thoughts. “Huh?”

Kuroo grinned, “You keep staring at all the food we pass. Wanna stop for a snack?”

Kei shrugged, trying to act careless. “Whatever is fine.” 

The alpha lit up, dragging the omega to a nearby bench, swinging his backpack over his shoulder and unzipping the main pocket. “I bet you thought I forgot!” He pulled Tsukki down, so that they were both sitting, Kuroo revealing a semi-squished box. 

“Aw, crap.”

Tsukki blinked. “What is it?”

“Cheesecake! Or at least, it’s supposed to be. I probably shouldn't have put it at the bottom of my bag but it’ll still taste good! I know for sure this shop is legit.” 

Tsukki opened the falling-apart box, which had strawberry cheesecake stuck on all the sides. He looked up at the alpha.

Kuroo smiled awkwardly. “No good?”

“Well I don’t have a fork.”

“Oh right! Um…” The alpha flushed, taking back the box, his face going bright red. "You can use fingers!"

The omega didn't bother to hide his disgust. 

Kuroo chuckled awkwardly, face going even _redder._ "Well, in that case..."

Tsukki couldn’t help but think that this sort of thing wasn’t that big of a deal. So the cake got squashed. Whatever. There was no need to get _that_ embarrassed. Tsukki was almost embarrassed _for_ him. Honestly, there were times when Kuroo was more omega than alpha—

It was sweet. Some sort of strawberry jelly type of filling, the texture of the cake pleasant on his tongue. And maybe he would have enjoyed it more, if not for the fact that he could hear his blood rushing in his ears, much louder than any theme park crowd; could _feel_ his heart pounding against his chest, could _taste_ Kuroo between the sweetness. And he tasted…

The alpha pulled away, grinning stupidly, running his hands through his hair, tugging at it nervously. “Ah…sorry. Technically you’re supposed to kiss in front of the castle for good luck but…well how was it?”

Tsukishima could manage only to blink,his mouth going dry. “W-What?”

“The cheesecake? Did it win your approval?” 

The omega stood up quickly on shaky legs. “I’m gonna get a fork.” 

Nononononononononono. NO. No no no. _No. No no no._

That definitely did _not_ just happen. 

_Did it?_

Who the hell was so casual about that sort of thing??? _Oh, it should’ve been by the castle, a-hurhur._ What the fuck????

Tsukki shook, bringing a hand to his mouth. He was going to throw up. Throw up and have a heart attack all at the same time. What _was_ that? Did that even count as a real kiss? Aren’t those things supposed to be more special? But the alpha did it so easily that it sort of bothered Kei. Like it was no big deal. Like this sort of thing happened _all the time._ What kind of bullshit was that? 

He snatched at one of the plastic forks laid out in front of the restaurant, slowly making his way back to the bench. 

That was it. He was sick of it all. Right here, right now, he was finally going to stop this charade.

“Kuroo-san,” he began, with more bite to his tone than he’d actually anticipated. 

Kuroo looked at him with wide eyes, before chuckling. “Only one fork? I guess you really liked it then, huh!” 

“Kuroo-san.” He repeated.

The alpha’s smile faded. “Yeah?”

“I want to—”

Tsukki’s phone began to ring, and in his head he cursed the whole world. He pulled out his cell, scrunching up his features when he saw the name across the screen.

_ Yachi? _

“Hello?”

“Tsukishima-kun!” Her voice was high pitched and nervous. From the back, he could hear Yamaguchi, saying something about how this wasn’t necessary.

“What is it?” Something was tugging at him, only strengthening the need to throw up.

“It’s Yamaguchi, he’s— well I didn’t know what to do! And I don’t— There’s a lot—- Ahh sorry sorry it just looks so bad!”

At this point, there was a small struggle, Yamaguchi taking hold of the phone. “Ah, Tsukki, sorry to bother you.”

“What happened.”

Yamaguchi gave the kind of laugh he did when he was hiding something, “Nothing! Everything’s fine.”

“It’s not true,” he heard in the background, “His eye is completely—”

Again, Yamaguchi gave that nervous chuckle. “It’s nothing to worry about. I sort of got punched but—”

“You got punched?” Tsukki said, “By who?”

“I’ll explain later!” The beta promised, “Please enjoy your date!” 

“It’s not a—”

Tadashi hung up. 

Tsukki snapped his phone shut, staring at it. Just what in the fuck was going on? This was all too much for one day.

_But._

Yamaguchi had just provided the perfect excuse to leave. He turned to the alpha, who had his arms spread out over the back of the bench. 

“Not a date, huh?”

Kei's stomach lurched.

For some reason, some _bizarre_ reason that Tsukki couldn’t account for, he felt his face flush. And even though he was _going_ to say ‘No it isn’t’ and ‘please never talk to me again, I'm leaving,’ what he ended up saying was:

“That’s not what I meant.” 

Wait.

_What._

“Your friend ok?” Kuroo asked. 

Tsukki considered this. If Yamaguchi was truly hurt that badly it would’ve come through in his voice. Plus, he was with Yachi. _Somehow._  That'd definitely need future explanation. In any case, it seemed like Yamaguchi didn’t _want_ him there. So either way, Tsukki was fucked.

Or trapped. 

Actually, from the way Kuroo was looking at him right now, Tsukishima would most definitely say that he was trapped. 

“Yeah,” he said finally, his mouth dry, “He’s fine.” 

Kuroo smiled, “Good to hear.” 

Tsukishima sighed as he sat down next to the alpha, feeling as though he’d lost. Lost at what, exactly, he wasn't sure. 

“Why did you do that?” He trembled. 

“Do what?”

“Kiss me.” 

Kuroo gave that lopsided smile, “Should I have waited a bit more?”

Tsukki shrugged, not looking at him “I don’t know.” 

The alpha’s smile dropped completely, leaning in a bit _too_ close to the omega. “Wait, that wasn’t— I mean I know it was _our_ first, but was it—”

He stopped, standing up and swinging his backpack over his shoulders, “Ok, wait! Fuck I can fix this.” He grabbed Tsukki’s arm, not listening to any of the protests coming from the omega. “God I’m an idiot,” He seemed to be just talking to himself now, Tsukki struggling to keep up with the alpha’s large steps, “I figured you’d want something simple, so I thought— but I didn’t think I was— don’t worry.” He tugged his arm and then looked back at Tsukishima, as though to make sure he was still behind him. But it wasn’t just _any_ look. There was a certain fervor in his gaze, a sharpness to his expression that made Tsukki’s heart skip a beat in spite of himself. 

_No, wait, what was happening?_ He hadn't given his heart permission to do that.

They didn’t stop until they were right in front of the castle, Kuroo still giving him that serious expression. 

Tsukki couldn’t…really _breathe_ , which was sort of a problem because you know, you have to breathe to _live._ But then there was also the fact that his blood was rushing so fast he was basically giving _himself_ goosebumps and he felt so stupidly _nervous_ like some sort of stereotypical omega in a goddamn shoujou manga—

“Kei.” 

_Fuck._

What the hell was _that?_ Even with the beta patches, Tsukki’s head shot up on it’s own, responding to the alpha’s call. 

_Why’d he have to say his name like that?_

There were lots of moments when Kuroo Tetsurou acted more like an omega than an alpha. But this, right now, was not one of those moments. And maybe that’s why Tsukishima had been so weak in resisting him. Because despite everything, despite _everything,_ when those confident hands cupped his cheeks and brought him in, Kei didn’t pull away. 

And he wouldn’t admit it— wouldn’t _ever_ admit it— but Kuroo kissing him like this, face cupped in large palms, lips slow and sweet from the cheesecake, a goddamn _castle_ behind them...

It was…kind of...magical. 


	2. No Matter How Your Heart Is Grieving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun was setting over the park, and from inside the ferris wheel, the entire world seemed to be glowing.

Life was just so _great._ And there were just so many _great things_ about it. 

Like how Tsukki’s hand would sweat if he held it for too long, or the way Tsukki would say “Kuroo-san” when he was tired, or annoyed. When he was tired it was more like Kuroo- _san_ but when he was annoyed it was more like _Kuroo_ -san and it was super distinct if you knew what to look for. And it was _great._ Oh, oh, and the way Tsukki refused to smile in any and all pictures, just like a little kid. So cute.

God everything was just so… _great._

“Over here! They take your picture you know!” Kuroo jittered.

“But it was just a haunted walk-through.” Tsukki tumbled, being dragged by the alpha to the wall full of screens.

Kuroo beamed, saying they capture it right at the end, to get the most frightened expressions out of people. “See us anywhere?”

Tsukki snorted, “You look ridiculous.” He said, pointing to the image on the bottom left. 

It was true, Kuroo looked horrible. Mouth open, eyes half closed, and at a bad angle no less. But Tsukki…

Tsukki was looking at Kuroo. Smiling.

_ Tsukki was looking at him and Tsukki was  **smiling.** _

Breathe, Kuroo. Breathe. 

Ok, so maybe Tsukki was snickering more than he was smiling, but…

“I’m gonna buy it.”

“What?”

He tugged the omega to the register, where he bought and paid for the picture. He couldn’t stop grinning, even after he put it in his backpack for safekeeping. And he was still smiling, even after they’d bought more popcorn and taken a small break by the edge of the river.

Kuroo really liked popcorn.

“Why would you buy such an ugly picture?” Tsukki asked, taking some of Kuroo’s popcorn.

“Memories!” He said happily, beaming at the fact that they were sharing food comfortably. Like a _real_ couple.

Tsukki scoffed at his response.

Kuroo leaned in, kissing the omega for the fifth? Sixth. Sixth time that day.

Kissing Tsukki wasn’t like anything he’d ever done before. It beat blocking a fast ball, or winning a game. It was a high only Kei could provide. And Kuroo had an addictive personality. 

Part of him was screaming. Specifically the alpha part. Because he wanted to know more and more about the omega. Wanted to know what he smelled like without the beta patches. Because if he smelled this good with them on, then without them Kuroo was sure the scent would be absolute euphoria. Would probably taste like absolute heaven. Not that he didn't now, he  _definitely_ did, but without the maskers, Kuroo knew it'd be a million times better. Which was probably why he couldn't stop pressing his lips against Kei's. But Tsukki always pulled away far too fast.

Like now. That'd been what, eight seconds at the most?

If Kuroo had any less control, he would’ve whimpered.

“Stop doing that.” 

Kuroo smiled a sly smile. “Why?” 

Tsukki wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Because.” 

Kuroo leaned in again, giving the omega a quick peck. “We don’t get to see each other much. So it’s fine, right?” 

“Don’t be so bold about it.” Kei murmured. 

Along with popcorn, Kuroo Tetsurou loved puzzles. And though Tsukishima Kei was hard to read, it wasn’t _impossible._

Like how when Tsukki was lying, he’d glance quickly to the right, and the edge of his lips would go up ever so slightly, almost like he were biting back a smile. 

Which is what he was doing now. 

And it was freaking adorable. 

But it wasn’t just that. There were lots of little things that gave Tsukki away, if you knew what to look for. 

If he was nervous, he’d tug at his fingers. When he got anxious, he’d cross his hands and roll his thumbs when he thought no one was looking. When he was embarrassed, the tips of his ears would go red. And when he was trying to hold back his laughter, he’d snort. Generally this was followed by one rude remark or another. But Kuroo didn’t mind. He loved all of it. Every single bit. 

And even though he knew Kei didn’t mean what he said, when he told Kuroo to stop, Kuroo didn’t kiss him again. 

Maybe it was mean. But he loved the little look of disappointment Kei got in his eyes when Kuroo didn’t do what he was expecting. And that was almost as addicting as his kisses. 

“Oh that’s right,” Kuroo said suddenly, “Hasn’t it been two hours? We should start heading towards the ferris wheel.” 

Kei nodded, starting to get up off the floor. But Kuroo beat him to it, bending down and stealing a kiss from his cheek. 

Kei fell back down.

“Didn’t I tell you to stop!” He snapped, brushing himself off and getting back up. The omega pushed past him, grumbling to himself. But his ears were tinted red, and he was tugging at his fingers.

And Kuroo smiled, because he couldn’t help but find that _super freaking adorable_.

More than disappointing the omega, (more than anything, really) Kuroo loved catching him off guard. And even though Kei didn't seem like the type to enjoy surprises, something told Kuroo that Kei definitely _did._  

Despite the kissing nonsense, Tsukki let Kuroo hold his hand all the way there. Which was actually surprising to the alpha. But at least it meant that Tsukki wasn't  _that_ grumpy about it. 

Because, he was convinced, Tsukki rarely ever got mad. Just grumpy. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” The alpha said excitedly, as they made their way to the ferris wheel. 

Tsukki shrugged. “Sure.” 

“I’m terrified of heights.” 

The omega deadpanned. “You went on all the rollercoasters—”

“It’s different when it’s moving. Cuz it’s fast so you don’t really feel it. But ferris wheels are slow and they’re constantly stopping.”

For a long while, Kei didn't say anything, and Kuroo wondered if maybe Kei thought he was lying. But then the omega spoke up, just barely above a whisper. “We don’t have to go on if you don’t want.”

Oh. Be still his heart. Kuroo squeezed the omega's hand, smiling softly, “I think I’ll be ok. Just don’t let go. Promise?” 

Gaaaahhhh fuck, Kuroo thought his heart was going to explode. Because Tsukki’s ears were _really_ red now, and even though he replied with ‘whatever’ and something about ‘being a five year old man-child,’ the red was now even spreading to his cheeks. And so Kuroo just had to kiss him.

He had to.

* * *

 

“Akaashi!!” Bokuto ran up to the alpha, picking him up in his arms and swinging him around. Akaashi laughed, the omega snuggling up against his neck.

“Did you have fun, Bokuto-san?”

He nodded excitedly, “Yeah! We did all the fast ones and the tumbly one was great! I thought I was going to throw up!”

Akaashi giggled behind his palm, shaking his head. “Good.” 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa flopped onto the shorter male. “Was it depressing without me?” 

“Hardly.” Iwa scoffed. 

“Mean,” Tooru said, kissing his alpha on the lips. 

“Oikawa…” Iwa groaned.

The omega pulled away, biting his lip. “What?”

“You reek of sugar. How many churros did you have?” 

Oikawa paled. “Only one!” 

Iwa raised an eyebrow, and then glanced at Akaashi for confirmation. 

“One churro,” Akaashi affirmed, “And two ice cream sandwiches.” 

“Akaashi!!”

Iwa tugged at the omega’s ear. “You’re gonna get another cavity, dumbass.”

“But Iwa-chan! My teeth are perfectly healthy!” 

"Hey hey!" Bokuto's outburst stopped the bickering from continuing. “Kuroo just texted me! He and Tsukki are already in line.”

“We should hurry then.” Akaashi said with a smile. 

…

The sun was setting over the park, and from inside the ferris wheel, the entire world seemed to be glowing. 

At least, that's what it looked like to Tsukishima Kei. And Tsukishima Kei actually noticed quite a few things. Like the fact that the higher up they went, the more Kuroo would tap his foot, his leg bouncing faster and faster. Maybe the alpha really _was_ scared. Chewing his lip, Tsukki squeezed his hand. Mostly because he wasn't sure what else to do. Omegas were supposed to have that 'motherly' instinct, but Kei was certain this was something he definitely lacked. When he squeezed though, Kuroo seemed surprised, looking down at their hands and then up at Kei’s face. 

“Ah, the view’s great isn’t it?”

“Don’t look out.” Tsukki suggested.

Kuroo shook his head, squeezing Tsukki’s hand. “It’s fine.” He said with a casual smile. Tsukki wasn't sure why his heart skipped a beat whenever Kuroo squeezed his hand. It didn't happen when _he_ squeezed _Kuroo's._ So it didn't really make sense.

“IWA-CHAN LOOK!” Oikawa had his face up to the glass, leaving fingerprints on the window. “You can see EVERYTHING from here!”

“That’s the point, Tooru.” Iwa replied calmly, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan! When we get to the top, we should kiss!” He puckered his lips and folded his hands, leaning into the alpha.

“Tch, so annoying.” Iwa groaned, pushing the omega’s face away. 

Kuroo chuckled. 

“A-Akaashi,” Bokuto began, bouncing his leg up and down, his fingers tugging anxiously at each other. “We could kiss too!”

Akaashi turned his gaze from the window to Bokuto, smiling pleasantly. “If you’d like, Bokuto-san.” He said, rubbing the back of the omega’s neck. Bokuto hooted softly, his foot now tapping out of happiness rather than anxiousness. 

“Actually!” He said, “I’ve been wanting to say something. And I’m glad you’re all here for it!”

All attention turned to the Fukurodani captain. 

The omega turned to Akaashi, suddenly dawning a serious expression. “I finally get it now.”

“Bokuto-san?”

“Iwa explained it to me. I get why you don’t wanna bond. But I need you to know that it’s ok to be selfish.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened in what looked like plain horror.

Iwaizumi jumped in immediately. “Ah Bokuto that wasn’t really what I meant—”

“Bokuto-san. This is neither the time nor the place.” 

“It’s the perfect time.” Bokuto said, still in that uncharacteristic seriousness. He took hold of Akaashi’s hands. “I get that to other people it might look selfish. Or even weird. Or like a bad life decision since we’re so young. But I don’t care about any of that. Be as selfish as you want. You can bite and claim me right now even! I don’t mind. So long as we can bond.” 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said carefully, “You’re being inconsiderate to everyone else here. There’s no need for us to display our personal—”

“It’s fine! They’re our friends, right? And Oikawa and Iwa are bonded and they're fine so—”

“Our situation is _not_ the same.”

“But that doesn’t mean—”

“ _Koutarou._ ” 

Everyone in the cabin seemed to jump in their seats. It was a rare thing indeed, when Akaashi decided to bark in that forceful tone. 

But Bokuto wouldn’t give up. 

“You’re always coming up with excuses! Why can’t we bond? _Why?”_

“As I’ve explained previously, we’re too you—“

“Young? Yeah, I know! That’s what you always say.”

“Bokuto.”

“ _Akaashi.”_

The alpha inhaled. “We are not having this conversation here. Please take our friends into consideration—”

“You take everything into consideration but me!” 

Akaashi frowned, glaring at the omega, “That’s not true.” 

“Isn’t it?” Bokuto spit out rather nastily. “I just don’t get it!”

“Boku—”

The cabin jolted suddenly, the ferris wheel moving again, the group finally reaching the top. Bokuto nearly fell forward, and he would have, if not for Akaashi, who reached out to grab him, pulling him up to his chest. 

But the omega struggled in his grasp. _“I’m fine.”_

Akaashi began to let go, a bit too slowly, apparently, because Bokuto pushed him away.

He’d never done that before. 

Kei noticed Akaashi open his mouth, but he closed it again. And no one else said anything. Not even Oikawa, King of Distractions. Maybe it was because of the way Iwa was holding him. 

Everyone was on edge, there was no doubt about that. And apparently, when people were on edge, they didn’t slouch, Kei noted. Oikawa was almost always slouching, since Iwa was a bit shorter. But here, he was perfectly straight, choosing to look out the window, trying to look busy. Kei would’ve done the same thing, but Kuroo had the window seat. So he was forced to look out the window _and_ at Kuroo.

And he didn’t like what he saw. 

Because for someone who was always smiling, he had a horribly grim expression on his face. In fact, everyone did.

But Kei just couldn’t see what the big deal was. Bokuto was a boisterous type of guy. Akaashi wasn’t. Surely they knew that about each other. When it came to bonding, it was only obvious that they’d each choose their respective sides. Bokuto should’ve expected that going in. He was the omega after all. And omegas were supposed to submit. 

Wait.

That was some ass-backwards thinking, Kei realized. Even still, he couldn’t help but be on Akaashi’s side. Because bonding _was_ a big deal, and Bokuto was taking it _way_ too lightly. 

Not that it was his place to say.

It’s not like Tsukki knew what the fuck he was doing. 

For fuck’s sake he was holding Kuroo’s _hand._

_They were holding hands._

What happened to all those bitter promises he’d made to himself? What happened to swearing alphas off forever?

Hell if he knew.

Kuroo had a way of just…

The ride lurched again, coming to an end, the group filing out as though they were on a field trip or something. 

This was starting to get weird. It wasn’t like Bokuto to be like this for so long, was it? Tsukki’d heard about his mood swings, but usually Akaashi was able to—

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi pointed to the death drop, “Would you like to go on that one next?”

The omega shrugged, “Whatever.”

Akaashi smiled tenderly, “Something to eat then?”

He shook his head. 

“We can talk about it when we get home,” he said, reaching up to comb back the omega’s hair, but Bokuto recoiled, shaking his head and spitting out his words.

“You know what?” Bokuto said, shaking his hands, “Fine. Let’s just break up now.” 

Everything fell perfectly still.

Akaashi couldn’t register anything. Not the sound of children screaming, or the blinking lights of the pier arcade, or the fading ferris wheel music, or the announcer declaring that the parade would start in forty-five minutes. 

Because Bokuto had never looked at him like that before. 

And in that moment, Akaashi knew.

It was what Akaashi’d always expected, of course. He’d even prepared himself for it. He just hadn’t counted on it happening so soon. Or with such a cruel expression. And so, that was probably why, when Akashi responded, it was with trembling lips, and a hoarse voice.

“Very well.”

Bokuto gave a sound that was a mix between a gasp and a growl. “That’s it?! Just like that??”

Akaashi swallowed as calmly as he could manage. “If it is what you want then I won’t deny you of it.” 

“Akaashi you! You idiot!!” Bokuto yelled through hot tears, storming away, leaving the rest of the group behind. 

Kuroo was the first to speak, calling for the omega, and then running after him. 

The rest turned to look at Akaashi.

He was crying. They were all looking, he _knew_ they were all looking, and yet he could not stop. The tears flowed silently, freely, without his permission. With this, Bokuto-san had broken through his very last wall. How very depressing, Akaashi thought.

He had to stop. _Wanted_ to stop. Had to pull himself together and be the calm, rational being he always was. Because right now, he was giving off a scary scent. And he knew the others could smell it. 

Even strangers were stopping to look now. 

He had to regain composure. If for no one else, then for himself. He had to…

Tsukki swallowed. “Akaashi-senpai…”

Oikawa walked up to the alpha, leaning down to platonically brush against Akaashi’s scent glands. “Akaashi,” he said, “Try and calm down.” 

Akaashi flinched, jumping back and wiping his tears. “I’m fine. This was inevitable.”

_Inevitable._

Tsukki’s stomach lurched. If even Akaashi and Bokuto couldn’t make it, then what him think that he and Kuroo had a chance? He didn't have time to dwell on that though, because now Oikawa was giving off a weird scent too. And Tsukki felt his anxiety spike.

The Seijou captain glared at the alpha. “Wasn’t it inevitable because you had this outcome in mind from the start?”

"Oy, Tooru--"

It was now Akaashi’s turn to glare. “Considering all possible options is not—”

“Yeah,” Oikawa spat rather harshly, “How’d that work out for you?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL ABOARD THE PAIN TRAIN WOOP WOOP *cries internally* Guys omg please bear with me I know I'm super evil for ending it there but hang onnnnnnnnn!!! Also! If you follow me on tumblr you will see that I have opened commissions! So if you wanna check that out and reblog it's much appreciated! College is expensive so I'm trying to ease my burden a bit. Thank you all! And as always thank you for the lovely reviews!
> 
> [Commission Info](http://madamemalfoywrites.tumblr.com/post/149962068754/commissions-d)


	3. Whatever You Wish For, You Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow might come shining through.

Five minutes until the parade.

Kuroo had called. Said he’d found Bokuto by the bathrooms outside the park. Akaashi found them relatively easily. Kuroo whispered some encouraging words, and then left them alone. With hesitant steps, Akaashi joined the omega on the decorative ledge. 

He licked his lips, hands gripping the edge of the stone. “Bokuto-san?”

“ _What.”_

The alpha sighed. At the very least, Bokuto’s scent was rather mild. He assumed it was Kuroo’s doing. He’d have to thank him for that later. They sat mostly in silence, watching people walk past. 

“It’s a lot to think about.” The alpha said finally. 

“I _have_ thought about it—”

“You think I _haven’t?_ ” Akaashi barked, but then recoiled. He had to stay calm. “If we do this and then you decide…” He trailed off, clenching his fists. “You don’t have any of the disadvantages most omegas have to face. You’re completely free to do anything you want. And I won’t rob you of that.”

“Rob me of what? The only thing I want is to be bonded—”

“Bond, bond _bond._ That’s all you ever say. You don’t _listen._ If it doesn’t go the way you want it to then you immediately shut down. There are two sides to every story, Bokuto-san. You can at least try to understand mine.” His voice shook at the end. That wasn’t good. He couldn’t lose control now.

“Don’t talk down to me!” Bokuto flared, “You’re stuck in your own head too you know! You just keep saying the same thing over and over. Why do you keep holding back?!”

Akaashi’s expression hardened, his eyes narrowing. “As if I’m the only one holding things back.” 

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” 

The alpha blinked emptily, his voice cold and biting. “You’ve been scouted by the national team.” 

Bokuto’s eyes widened a bit, his face paling, before reddening with anger, “Well why should that matter?” 

“How could it not?”

“It doesn’t make a difference! Team or not you’re the one I—”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi let out a shaky exhale, smiling sadly. “You will have so many opportunities. And you will meet so many new people. And I…” His voice cracked, “I…” He never got to finish, quietly trying to choke down his tears. 

Bokuto was prone to mood swings. But this one was almost immediate. Because he’d never seen his alpha cry before. 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto grabbed him, wrapping him in his arms, nuzzling his scent glands. “I’m sorry. I'm always telling you stay and all this time you were…” He squeezed the alpha, “I won’t leave either. I promise.” 

Akaashi grabbed at the back of the omega’s shirt, clinging on tightly, tears still streaming down his face. “That’s not what I want.” 

“A-Akaashi?” 

“I want you to be successful!” He shouted, wiping the tears away, “And I know that that’s not possible, if you have me. You’re telling me to be selfish but I’ve been selfish enough. I can’t let you throw everything away all because—”

“I’m not throwing anything away.” 

The alpha fell silent, doing nothing but clinging to the omega, inhaling the soft scent. “You’re always so optimistic,” he finally whispered, smiling against Bokuto’s shoulder.

The omega trembled. “Does that bother you?”

“No.”

Bokuto squeezed tight. “Stop holding back!” 

Akaashi’s head snapped up, his arm extending and pushing Bokuto away. He bared his teeth, giving off low growls. Bokuto shrunk slightly. 

“Stop holding back,” Akaashi began, “That’s what you always say.” He _snarled,_ and Bokuto swore he was looking at a different person. 

“A-Akaashi—“

“Koutarou.”

The omega stiffened, whimpering softly under such an intense glare.

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to hold back? I hate how quick you are to jump to conclusions. I _hate_ how optimistic you are about all this. I hate that you think things will work out. Life doesn’t _work_ that way. You’re _leaving._ Graduation is only a few months away. And after you join the team then you’ll travel with them and we’ll see even less of each other and the thought alone makes me want to tear out someone’s throat and all you can think about is _bonding._ Stop acting like you’re the only one in pain! Why don’t you _get it?_ If we bond the one who will be left behind will be _me. I'll_ be the one weighing  _you_ down. I don’t want to be the person you’re _forced_ to return to. _Why is that so hard for you to understand?”_

Bokuto sat, frozen. Because Akaashi had never said so many words all at once before. And he’d never thought about their situation the way Akaashi just described. But even with all that, he couldn’t really find himself at fault. Because Akaashi kind of had a depressing way of looking at things. 

“I didn’t understand,” he said slowly, “Because you never told me.” 

Akaashi blinked, taking in large gulps of air. His hands were in fists, and he was shaking. Never told him? Shouldn’t it have been obvious?

The alpha swallowed.

Ah. How foolish. All this time, had they individually boiled the own pots of despair? 

“I…you're…”

Bokuto wrapped his arms around the alpha, burying his face in his neck. “Agaaashiiiii,” he whined, his voice muffled by Akaashi’s shirt, “You’re supposed to be the smart one.” 

The alpha gave a short chuckle, returning the omega’s embrace. “You’re plenty smart yourself, Bokuto-san.” 

The omega lifted his head timidly, his eyes downcast, his scent glands showing in submission. “I…got scouted for the national team…” he said, not really knowing what else he  _should_ say, at a time like this. 

Akaashi smiled, combing his fingers through the omega’s hair. “Congratulations.” He said. 

“And,” Bokuto continued, “After competing, no matter how far away it is,” he swallowed nervously, “I just wanted…you wouldn’t be forcing me to come back, Akaashi. After games and training camps and all that stuff, the one I want to come home to is you.” 

The alpha leaned in, resting his forehead against Bokuto’s. “You say all this far too easily.”

Bokuto bit his lip, trying not to smile. “Does that bother you too?” He whispered. 

“Mm.” Akaashi affirmed, deciding to press his lips against Bokuto’s. 

It was a simple kiss. An extended peck was more like it, their lips touching but not moving, as though to affirm to each other that they were both still there. And yet, despite it, when they pulled away, they were both rendered breathless.

And they stayed like that, just like that, for a while. Not saying much of anything, softly scent marking each other. 

“So…” Bokuto was the first to speak, “What do we do now?” 

Akaashi inhaled. “Currently I think it’d be best to discuss at a later time. Seeing as we are both emotionally compromised.”

Bokuto snorted, “You sound like the dude from Star Trek.”

Akaashi blinked, “Star Trek?”

“Yeah yeah! You know that movie Oikawa made us watch during training camp last summer—”

Fireworks erupted in the sky, making the pair look up. The parade must have ended. 

Slowly, they lowered their heads, looking at each other once more. 

“By your next heat,” Akaashi began, “That should be more than enough time to decide what we want to do. But you should know that I still think waiting until graduation would be best.” 

A smile tugged at Bokuto’s lips, nodded and agreeing with the alpha. “Ok. By my next heat then.”

More fireworks exploded, and Akaashi suggested they go back into the park for a better view. 

Bokuto shifted awkwardly in his seat. 

“What is it?”

“I…well you need a hand stamp to go back in right? I kinda just…rushed out.”

Akaashi laughed, “Always so dramatic.” He stood up, tugging gently at the omega’s hand. Bokuto stood up with him, saying that the view wasn’t so bad from here. 

Akaashi tugged at him some more, urging the omega to follow. “The view is better from the coffee shop. We can get something to drink too.”

Bokuto made a face, “I’ll pass. Coffee isn’t—”

“They also have the raspberry drink you like.”

Bokuto perked up, “The purpley pink one?!?”

Akaashi smiled. Laughed, even. “Yes.”

“Oh!” Bokuto grabbed the alpha’s hand, leading the way, “Let’s go then!” 

* * *

Kuroo had to hurry. Because if he missed the parade then he _had_ to be with Kei for the fireworks. Because everyone knows you kiss during the fireworks. And he really really wanted to. Because what better way to end the day? But when he finally found his group, the parade was ending, and even though he could see Tsukki, the massive crowd of people was making it impossible to reach him. 

But he was gonna watch. these goddamn fireworks. with Tsukki. if it fucking. killed him. 

Kuroo didn’t enjoy acting like an alpha very often. In a lot of ways it felt like cheating, getting the upper hand in anygiven situation. But if it meant getting to Tsukki, then you could sure as hell bet he was going to growl and glare and give off whatever type of scent would make people move out of his way the fastest. 

Tsukki was…beautiful. And one didn’t see beautiful guys too often. 

Like his name, like the moon, he shone brightest when he was around the right people, when he was given the right kind of light. And right here, looking up at the sky, waiting for the fireworks to start, Kuroo thought Kei was absolutely shining. 

“They ok?” Iwa asked.

Kuroo nodded, running a hand through his hair, “They’re talking it out right now I think. I mean I haven’t gotten any calls or anything so…” He glanced down at his phone. Nothing from Bokuto or Akaashi, but he did have a new message. 

[Kenma the Kat 9:25]: You were right.

He got the feeling he knew what Kenma was referring to, but he couldn’t reply right now. Because the fireworks were about to start. 

Only, when he reached out to hold Tsukki’s hand, he realized Kei had his hands in his sweater pockets. Kuroo smiled to himself. Tsukki’s hands were always so cold, it was no wonder. But his own hands were always pretty warm, so it worked out for the best.

“Cold?” he said with a pretty genuine smile, reaching into Kei’s pocket.

But Kei shrugged him off, practically twisting away. “I’m fine.” 

Wait.

Wait, wait.  No.  No, no, things had been so good up until now. What changed? 

Oh. Iwa and Oikawa were here. And there were gonna be fireworks. Which meant…

He leaned into Tsukki’s ear, whispering softly, “I won’t kiss you in front of them, if you don’t want.” 

“Don’t.” Was all he said. And not like he was trying to hide it either. He was standing up really straight. And his ears weren’t red, and his lips weren’t tugging upwards, and he wasn’t pulling at his fingers. 

Kuroo couldn’t read him. But…that was ok. He was just acting like this because they were around other people, right? 

Since Tsukki had his hands locked in his pockets, Kuroo figured he might as well wrap his arm around Kei’s waist. But Tsukki didn’t really… _respond._ He just… _stood_ there. So Kuroo let his arm drop. 

Had he pushed things too far today? He hadn’t meant to. But the kissing was just…it’s not just that it felt good or anything like that. Obviously it _did_ but, when he kissed Tsukki, it was like he’d found his other half. Like all that cheesy dorky stuff he’d always loved was finally confirmed. Like he’d finally found _the one._

And maybe that was a bad thing. Because Tsukki definitely wasn’t the type to believe in any of that stuff. But Kuroo just couldn’t help himself. He wanted anything and everything Tsukki was willing to give. 

But maybe that was selfish. 

God, what was he _thinking?_ They’d been on _two_ dates. They weren’t even an official _couple_ yet. What sane person comes up with all of this after _two_ dates? 

The fireworks started and ended without much fanfare. Because Kei didn’t even look at him, and Kuroo couldn’t stop thinking.

“Hello? Kuroo?”

“Huh?” 

Iwa snapped the fellow alpha from his thoughts, waving his hand in front of his face. “The gift shops. Oikawa needs his fucking keychain.” 

“It’s _important!_ ” Oikawa defended, “Hurry Iwa-chan! Before they close the stores!” 

“I’m going, I’m going.” The alpha groaned, turning to Kuroo, “Meet outside the gate in like 20?”

“Iwa-chan!!”

Iwaizumi sighed. “Actually more like thirty.”

Kuroo chuckled, “Sure thing.” 

This was good. Because now he’d be alone with Kei again, and then everything would go back to normal. 

“Hey, so,” Kuroo started, taking the chance to walk closer to him, “I think maybe I got a bit carried away today. But you know, if I ever do anything that bugs you you can just tell me. Kenma’s always calling me out on stuff so I’m used to it.” 

Tsukishima looked him up and down, and took a deep inhale. “We should stop this now, before we end up like Bokuto and Akaashi.” 

Kuroo blinked. “What? Hey, hold on." He grabbed his arm, stopping him. "We’re not exactly like them. We had fun today right? And at the aquarium too. I mean, I really like spending time with you. You’re not like anyone I’ve ever met before. And I’ve met a lot of people—”

“All you alphas are the same,” Kei said grimly, “You think with a few smooth words and a quick show of power you’ll have any omega eating out of your hands. I’m not like that.” 

Kuroo scrunched up his features. “If this is about… _that,_ I said I’d see you as a beta right? I don’t care about any of that stuff. And I don’t mind telling you over and over again if that’s what it takes.” He smiled, knowing he was looking at Tsukki with wide eyes. 

The blonde said nothing. 

Tetsurou clenched his jaw. “Hey, come on. You know I’m not like that. I genuinely like you—”

“For now.” Tsukki said harshly. 

Testu was caught so off guard, that he laughed. Like _really_ laughed. Because that was really funny. And when he thought about it, no, the _more_ he thought about it, Tsukki was definitely the best person he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing. “You’re something else, Tsukishima Kei.” 

Tsukki grimaced, backing away slightly, “Don’t just brush me over like—”

He looked angry. And Kuroo almost would’ve believed him. But his ears were red, and he was tugging at his fingers, and he was looking to the right.

And _that,_ Kuroo could work with.

“Hey.” The alpha grabbed the nervous omega, bringing him up to his chest and then holding him tight. “I never got to ask. Will you be my boyfriend?” 

“Like hell,” Tsukki fought, trying to push Kuroo away.

Kuroo smiled, burying his face in Tsukki’s neck. “That’s ok. I’ll keep on asking. And I don’t give up.” 

“You’re an idiot.” Kei said, but it was more of a murmur, and Kuroo could feel the vibrations of the words against the omega’s neck. The alpha pulled away slowly, so he could look at Tsukki, but still held him close to his chest. “Maybe I am,” he breathed, smiling and trying not to melt in those caramel eyes. Ok, so maybe he _had_ compared them to a sunset once. But _only_ once. “Tsukki,” he said, leaning in ever so slightly, “Can I kiss you?” 

Those bright eyes widened, before they looked off to the side, the omega's pale cheeks dusted pink. “Do…what you want…” Tsukki grumbled.

And so Kuroo did. Because Tsukki wasn’t really angry.

Just grumpy.

And  _that_ was something Tetsurou didn't seem to mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh thank gawd. That was way too painful.

**Author's Note:**

> *the plot thickens* ahhhh I can't wait for the next :D


End file.
